


Parting is such sweet sorrow

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, I have the balcony scene almost memorised, I'm such a literature nerd, One Shot, Shakespeare, They're teenagers now, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Saying goodbye is always her least favourite time of the day. If only she could extend the moments just a little longer. She knew he'd return the next day and the day after but she still missed him even after spending the whole day together. Parting truly is such sweet sorrow.





	Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday in Verona for a few days and because I'm such a literature nerd I'm geeking out at all the Romeo and Juliet stuff here, Juliet's balcony was cool. So it got me thinking about my ships because I'm such trash....

**August, 1989**

 

It had been a peaceful summer afternoon spent lying in the sun, awful jokes and activities it's best not to mention to Hopper. It had gotten darker and the stars had emerged from the darkness and painted the sky, reminiscent to those freckles on Mike's cheeks that El simply adored with all her heart. He had pointed out the constellations to her as they lay on the picnic blanket, her head resting on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. It always relaxed her. Mike would tell her stories of lost love, betrayal and tragedy. She couldn't believe he could get those stories just from a few bright lights in the sky. It amazed her and she knew she could listen to him talk about these stories for hours. 

However it has been too long. Hopper was still concerned about her, even though she was a recent high school graduate. She was supposed to be home in a few minutes and Mike, ever the gentleman, always escorted her home safely in time. It was her least favourite part of the day. Saying goodbye to Mike.

He drove her home and stopped right outside her house. He opened the car door for her and they walked hand in hand up to the front door of the house. They kissed one last time for the night, aware that Hopper was almost definitely watching them. Mike had grown a lot in the last few years meaning El had to stand on her toes to reach him, either that or he'd sweep her off her feet and spin her around like they do in the movies he'd shown her. 

They'd pulled away, foreheads still touching. "Goodnight Mike." She whispered, not quite ready to let go just yet. 

"Goodnight El." Still he remained close to her. 

It wasn't until the awkward cough from Hopper, who had opened the door after a few minutes of watching these two together, that Mike finally turned to walk away. He kept glancing back to look at El who was watching him from the doorway, checking he made it back to his car safe she would say. In reality it was because she couldn't bring herself to turn away first.

Finally, he waves as he pulls away on his car. Forgetting Hopper was still stood there, she let a sigh escape her lips watching Mike. 

"You're uh... really smitten with that boy." Hopper was no good at these kinds of conversation. He knew they'd always had some kind of connection, but he used to play it off as a childhood crush. Especially during those awkward teen years where it seemed they were merely just friends, when truth was they were too aware of their feelings for each other and were too shy to do anything. Until Mike plucked up the courage to ask her officially on a date.

"I suppose I am." She leaned her head against the side of the door, still watching the empty road where Mike and just driven away from. She knew she cared deeply for him, more than anyone she'd ever known. But...they'd never actually said those three little words to each other. It was kind of a mutual understanding that they loved each other. Mike knew El loved him and El knew Mike loved her. They just never got round to saying it. They didn't feel the need, they knew how they feel and saying it wouldn't make a difference.

 She said goodnight to Hopper and made her way to her room upstairs. They had moved into a bigger house - Hopper wanted the best for El and his original apartment wasn't so great, she deserved better.  She opened her window and looked out into the hot summer night. Her mind instantly wondered back to Mike. "Mike..." She whispered out into the darkness. A strange longing was felt in her heart. She had only just said goodnight to him but somehow she missed him already. "If only you were here. I miss you already. How silly is that?" She laughed as she voiced her thoughts. No one could here her. At least she thought know one could here. Mike had crept into her garden in attempts to see her again. He too couldn't ignore the ache he felt whenever they were separated. "I guess I'm in love with you Michael Wheeler." She didn't have the courage to say it to his face, but she could tell the empty night her feelings.

"I'm in love with you too." He quietly called out to her, making her freeze in her place. Had he heard all that?

"Mike?" She whispered, slightly alarmed that he had heard the whole thing. "What are you doing? If Hopper catches you here he'll freak." Hopper was very understanding and let El do whatever she pleased - she was 18 after all. But he was also very protective, more so now Mike was officially in the picture. He still had one rule that Mike couldn't stay the night. It's not that Hopper didn't trust Mike, he knew the kid wouldn't try anything, but he just wanted El to be safe. He knew what boys were like even if they were Mike Wheeler, he just wanted to be cautious is all.

Mike climbed up the roof of the lower floor that reminded him of the one outside Nancy's window. He laughed at how he once rolled his eyes at Steve climbing the window and now he himself was in the same position. He reached the roof outside El's window so he could be eye level with her.

"Hopper is going to be so mad with you if he finds you here." She whispered.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." And he meant it. He'd gladly risk anything if it meant he'd get a few more moments with her.

"Mouthbreather." She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Did you mean what you said?" He hesitantly asked. "That you love me?"

She kissed him again. "How could I not when you do crazy things like climbing to my window and risking the chief of police's wrath."

"But you really have to go. Hopper can't know you're here. He might ban you from the house." She tried to pull away but her heart kept telling her to stay here, in this moment.

After a few minutes he reached for her hand and gently kissed it. "Goodnight El."

He had begun climbing down when she pulled him back up for one final kiss.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." She laughed remembering the play she had read for English class a few years ago.

"That I shall say goodnight til it be morrow." Mike finished. Both laughing at his fake posh accent. He landed with a thud on the ground outside her window. "Goodnight..." He waved, slowly backing away, eyes never leaving hers.

"Goodnight..." She whispered back.

"Goodnight." 

 

 


End file.
